Harry Potter AU fifth Year
by Liliana Stone
Summary: What if a small conversation with Petunia got Harry thinking? He wants to make his parents proud by achieving good grades. He visits Gringotts and everything goes spiralling from there. Dumbledore Bashing! Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley Bashing! Grey Harry. Harry-Sirius father son relation. Harry Sirius moments included.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Harry slept on his bed at No. 4 Privet Drive, thinking of the disaster that was his life. He regretted every decision he ever took in his life.

He regretted meeting Hagrid, making friends with Ron, refusing Draco's hand, accepting Hermione's friendship and being tolerable of Ron and Hermione's fights, going after the philosopher's stone alone, after the Basilisk, after Sirius, though it was mostly not his fault, and finally putting an effort in that stupid tournament.

He doesn't even know where his survival instinct had gone whenever he was in danger all his four years at Hogwarts. He doesn't understand how _Hogwarts_ is the safest place in Wizarding world.

It's been two weeks since he arrived at Privet Drive. His aunt and uncle left him alone after seeing his state when he returned from the school, and of course, also in fear of his mass murderer godfather.

He ate, slept, woke up from nightmares thrashing, and kept staring at the wall or his books in a catatonic state.

Today, two weeks since he left the wizarding world, he still has all the doubts that kept plaguing him since he first entered it.

Why was he left with the Dursleys? If it was for the blood protection as Dumbledore said, why was he not checked up on? Why didn't Remus visit him? Why did Sirius, the most caring and responsible Godfather, as much as he can say, leave him and have a sudden urge to chase down the rat?

Sirius did confess that he promised Lily and James, his parents, that he would take care of Harry and push revenge for their death, if they did die, to the back of his mind and focus on only Harry and his need to take care of him.

Why did Dumbledore not teach Harry how to fight? Why keep him out of the loop? Why did Sirius not get a trail when Dumbledore has three very important and high positions in their world? He was after all the chief warlock, Supreme Mugwump, ICW and the head master.

Why Harry was never told anything about the wizarding world or his fame beforehand? It would make sense that he should be prepared for the world where he was considered a hero? If Dumbledore wanted, he could have met Harry and told him things one at a time instead of overwhelming him with the amount of things he was supposed to know.

Harry desperately wanted to blame someone for the mess he landed in. He wanted to blame someone for Cedric's death.

"Are you going to keep on staring at the wall all summer?" He heard a voice. He turned his head to see the door to his room open and aunt Petunia standing in the doorway. Harry didn't reply. He heard her voice, had seen her but he was not present, he was still reliving the day of Cedric's death. He didn't receive any important news from his friends; he got up to check once in a while.

"You achieve nothing by lying there all day, Harry. Whatever happened was not your mistake." She said slowly. Now, Harry did reply.

"How do you know it wasn't my fault? You don't know what happened, do you?" He asked.

"No I don't but you share so many traits with my sister, not just her eyes." She said with a small, broken voice, from remembering her sister. "We may not get along well Harry, but I and my sister were best friends and sisters until she left for that school and I lost her." She walked into the room and stood at the edge of his bed.

"You are kind-hearted, intelligent, a book lover just like her. She would have felt guilty for anything gone wrong if she was there at the moment of the incident even though she could not change anything or done anything differently." Harry sat up and listened to what she was telling.

"That was the most I've ever heard about her." He said with a small smile. Petunia frowned. "There is no one to tell you about her in your world?" She asked, at least she wasn't completely changed. She still didn't like to utter the words magic or anything related.

"No, I was told she had a best friend and she was sadly not well enough. My godfather doesn't talk much about them. It still hurts him as he had no time to grieve their loss."

She walked out of the room and came back after ten minutes with a small box. She walked to him and gave it to him.

"Keep it. I don't need it or want it. It has her childhood photos along with a few of yours she sent when you were one. And it may or may not be useful, but it is not your fault." She said and walked out. She stood in the doorway, her back facing him and added, "Don't think that I hate you or love you all of a sudden. I tolerate you as her son. I expect everything will be as it is every summer. Dudley and Vernon will be home in an hour. I expect you to clean up your room and shower."

It translated into nothing changes just because I spoke about my sister.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

ONE thing caught Harry's attention in her speech. That he was kind hearted, intelligent and a book lover. He agreed with the first and had to think a lot about the other two. He remembered bringing home his first ever report card and Dudley telling his aunt and uncle that he, Harry, cheated as Harry got top marks and Dudley was at the bottom of the class.

Harry stopped getting good marks as his uncle only took Dudley's word and scolded him and hit him once. He also remembered taking any and all books that Dudley didn't want or like and reading them eagerly.

Yes, he did love books and researching anything he felt interesting. He felt a smile on his face when he could remember one incident.

He was seven and found something interesting in science book in the grade above his. He went to the library and spent all lunch and after school time to search and read everything he could find. He was later scolded and not given food that day because he was late home but he did understand what he read.

That got him thinking more. Why didn't he put more effort into is studies? Why was he doing so horribly in his exams? He realised that he was holding himself back. He was holding back because he didn't want to lose his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Hermione would be Jealous that he could get good marks than her and Ron was always jealous whenever Harry had something Ron didn't.

But if they were his real friends they would accept that he can do better than them, wouldn't they?

Harry decided that he would study hard and do well. He would study and get the marks he should, would, if his mom and dad were alive and make them proud.

Harry would have to start from the scratch. He would have to read the basics that every muggleborn is told or said to read. He now wondered why Hagrid took him to Diagon when it was supposed to be a teacher.

"How do I get out of here?" He asked himself. "Where do I start?" He looked at the room, getting his answer. He started with cleaning his room and trunk.

He would then make a list of what he needed to do. And by Merlin, it was going to be a long list.

Harry got up and was appalled by the look of his room. Damn, he didn't know he was so catatonic that he screwed up his room so much. He carefully placed the box his aunt gave him on the desk.

He started with picking up his dirty clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket. He picked up all of Dudley's old toys, games, broken VCR and everything and placed them at a corner and went down the stairs.

"Aunt Petunia?" He called and walked into the kitchen to find her cooking.

"What is it Harry?"

"Can you lend me a cardboard box or something? I need it to place all of Dudley's old things." He said.

"Go up to the attic, you will find a box or two there." She said stiffly. He nodded and left the room. Yes, nothing has changed. They will tolerate him just like he will tolerate them.

He found the boxes and took them to his room. It took two boxes to remove them. He only had to sort Dudley's old books, stationary, his trunk, his books, school supplies and clothes.

He was allowed to keep his trunk and wand this summer for the threat of his godfather.

Harry decided that he was getting a new wardrobe as soon as he can. His clothes were appalling. He filled another box with all the clothes he removed. He only kept three pairs until he bought new clothes and then he will throw them out as well.

He sorted through his cousin's stuff and found most of them interesting or unused. There were notebooks, pens, pencil, colours, novels, and text books. Harry was doubtful. Would his cousin and aunt mind if he took them? No, he decided. They wouldn't mind as Dudley doesn't even remember ever getting them.

Harry made a pile of all the things he wanted to keep and packed up the rest into another cardboard box.

He looked at his trunk with a dreaded expression. He took the trunk and emptied it on his bed. He made a pile for all his quills, ink pots, parchment and another pile for his potions ingredients.

He placed them on the table and removed all the extra stuff like his telescope and placed them on the floor.

As he was about to sort through his books he heard his aunt call everyone down for dinner. He knew that he was not welcome and his dinner will be later brought up by his aunt but he was amazed that it had been three hours since he started cleaning his room.

He was still not done by the time his aunt came to give him his dinner. She took one look at his room and crinkled her nose.

"Good, you are cleaning everything. Place all the boxes in the attic, I will throw them or give them to charity when schools start. Eat before you back to sorting your... things." Harry nodded his head dutifully.

He ate up his food in seconds and then realised that he was starving. Harry was not ready to go to sleep anytime soon. That was all he did for the past two weeks, along with moping around.

He took another hour to complete sorting through his school books. He was ready to throw all the seven books Lockhart assigned them. He even wanted to set them on fire if he could.

He looked at the divination books with a sad look. It was a waste of time. Divination has been nothing but entertainment and no real studies. Trelawney was always predicting his death. He added the two divination books to the Lockhart pile. He would torch them, he decided.

He had to change electives and he didn't want to sit with third years. It would be embarrassing. He packed all his things and books back into the trunk with neatness and order this time around to be able to find his things easily this time. He even packed Dudley's books and muggle stationary in his trunk for future use.

If he continued to carry around all his books and everything related to magic, then he would need a new trunk with more space.

He took a muggle notebook and pen and opened it. He started making a list of things he needed to do before the summer was over and his fifth year at Hogwarts started. As much as he hated Hermione pushing him, it was their OWLS year and he wanted to do his best.

_Buy books which teach basics for all subjects and read them._

_Revise all four years books and make notes for OWLS._

_Change elective to Arthimacy or Runes or Muggle studies._

_Study the subject and write a letter to Professor McGonagall about changing elective._

_Visit Diagon Alley for shopping (Another magical street?)_

_Visit Gringotts and ask for a new key for his trust vault._

_Buy books._

_Ask about Animagus transformation to Sirius._

His list mostly consisted only of studying and he wasn't very proud to say he would fail this years' History OWLS.

He would be going to his godfather's house in the last week of summer. He had two months and a week exactly to complete seven subjects revision for four years, COMC for two years and another elective before that. He was definitely not ready to tell his friends anything about this. He would write his 'I am well' note like the past two weeks and send it as usual, but would write a separate note to his dogfather.

He placed the book and pen on the desk and slowly took all the packed boxes to the attic without making a sound as his relatives were already asleep.

He went to bed to get some sleep. He has to go to Diagon Alley first thing in the morning and he needed a disguise. If his friends didn't want to write any news then he would read it directly in the Daily Prophet.

**Please review! I would like your opinion on my story and it is my first time writing a Harry Potter fan fiction.**

**I haven't decided the pairing just yet. I was between two people actually.**

**(a) Luna Lovegood**

**(b) Draco Malfoy**

**Tell me your idea about who it should be!**

**I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry woke up early in the morning and got ready for the day. He decided that he would wear a cap to cover his scar. People mostly recognised him due to his scar if it was not on show, then it is not a problem.

He went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for his relatives and walked out. As Harry set foot outside he had detected another problem. He caught the shimmer of a invisibility cloak, he would have dismissed it as a glimmer in air but he knows what a invisibility cloak looks like and he knew he was being watched.

He needed to fool whoever was there and get to The Leaky Cauldron. He would use the same technique they were using.

Harry went to the garden and casually started tending to the plants. After half an hour he thought it was enough to fool them and went inside. His relatives were eating breakfast. He ignored them and walked up to his room. He took his invisibility cloak, his wand and a cap he found in Dudley's things and went to the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia, there are people keeping an eye on the house. If anyone comes knocking or looking for me, tell them that you sent me to the nearby supermarket." He asked her. She nodded her head.

"If the freaks come knocking I will let them know not to ever set there foot here again or that I will complain to the police."

"If they wait and say that they want to see when you were back, then?" Dudley asked. Harry was startled by the question. He didn't think of that.

"Send Hedwig, she will find me and I will be back very fast." He went back to his room and closed it behind him.

"Hedwig, if my relatives release you, it means someone is here to check up on me and they want you to find me. Come find me as soon as you can." The owl hooted its acceptance. Harry donned his cloak and walked out the front door along with Dudley when he was going to meet his friends.

Harry caught a cab with the remaining money he had after last year and asked to be dropped off near the Leaky Cauldron, not that the cab driver could see that. Harry put on the cap and walked inside the pub as if he belonged there. No one gave him a second glance as he was in muggle attire.

"First stop Gringotts." He told himself. He walked to the massive building and read the familiar poem he read the first time he was here. He went to a teller and stood in line.

"I want to visit my trust vault." He said to the goblin.

"And you are?" The goblin asked.

"Harry Potter. I don't have my key, is there any way I can get a new one?" He asked.

"We need proof that you are Harry Potter. Put three drops of blood on this parchment." He was instructed and handed a parchment and blade. He cut his pointer finger and put the blood on it. The cut healed itself. The goblin took the parchment and blade and looked it over.

"Follow me Mr. Potter." The goblin said and signalled to another goblin behind him. "I am Murdock and I will be taking you to the bank Manager." Harry was confused. What bank manager? Did he do something to acquire the head goblin's interest? Did he do something wrong? He was about to voice his questions when they stopped in front of an ornate door. Murdock knocked on the door and was given a prompt get in.

"Master Ragnok, Mr. Potter is here." He said and exited the room.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter. We sent you many letters and bank statements but never received a reply. It is good of you to grace us with your presence."

"I am sorry Ragnok. I don't know what for but I felt like I should say it. I don't know anything about any letters. I never received any. I only ever get letters from my friends and no one else." Harry replied. "What bank statements? I thought I only had a trust vault."

"Curious. It seems that there is ward on your person preventing you from receiving any letters except from a select few. You don't only have a trust vault Mr. Potter." Ragnok explained. "It was opened by your parents when you were born as spending money. Every heir to an Ancient and Noble house is given a vault at the time of birth which is theirs to do with as they please. Only when they reach majority or are emancipated are they granted access to their main family vault."

"What ward? I never heard of one. Wouldn't I know if there was some spell on me?"

"You would have felt it when it was placed on you. But if you never received any letters, it was placed when you were a baby. It should be a mail redirect which redirects the mail to another specified place instead of the recipient, because if it was mail block the letters would be sent back to the sender and we never got back our letters."

Harry was processing the information that someone spelled him and that he had more than one vault.

"Is the family vault bigger than my trust vault?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter. Your trust vault as I said, is only for spending money. You would have been able to see the main vault if your father, the Lord of the house had taken you there. You and your great grandchildren can live a very luxurious life and still have enough money for another generation."

Harry was looking as if he would faint. The goblin was indeed enjoying Harry's reaction but took pity on the poor boy and waited for five minutes until Harry recovered. He took out a file and placed it in front of him.

"This is the file related to the Potter family vaults. You also have access to your mother's vault which she never closed before passing on," Saying that Ragnok placed another file on the table.

"I would like to shock you with more information but you should first read those files. Then I would advise you to take an inheritance test. It tells us which houses you are eligible to become a Lord of and which vaults you would inherit."

Harry took his mother's vault file first.

_Lily Mary Evans_

_Vaults No. 650_

_Monetary value: 9,475,789 Galleons, 788,943 Sickles, 266,890 Knuts_

_Assets: School Trunk, House Ownership Papers, Albums._

_Shares:_

_Dahlia's Book store – 45%_

He didn't even know where this Dahlia's Bookstore was. He had never seen it in Diagon Alley.

"Is the book store in muggle world?" He asked Ragnok.

"No, it is in Christen Alley situated behind Gringotts." He didn't know of the existence of a Christen Alley at all. He didn't say anything and took The Potter Vaults file. It was big and heavy. It would contain more than 40 papers and he would never be able to read it all in one attempt. He decided to read the last page and everything else back home when he was free.

_Potter Family Vault:_

_Monetary Value: 528,397,969 Galleons, 334,678 Sickles, 7,778,075 Knuts_

_Assets: School trunks, Pensive, Memories' Vials, Swords, Shields, Armours, Portraits etc..._

_Potter Family Library Vault:_

_Books, Family Grimoire_

_Properties:_

_Potter Manor (Condition Unknown)_

_Godric's Hollow (Monument)_

_Potter Beach House (Stasis)_

_Eleanor's Island (Stasis)_

_Privet Drive No. 4, 8, 12, 13_

_Shares:_

_Daily Prophet – 28%_

_Flourish and Blotts – 34%_

_Nimbus Racing Brooms – 23%_

_Slug and Jiggers Apothecary – 32%_

_Grunnings – 51%_

That's it. Harry was speechless. He was definitely rich and he owned major shares in the company his uncle worked in. Oh! He was overjoyed. He will not dismiss his uncle but it will be useful as Blackmail material to keep them out of his hair.

"Put seven drops of blood in this bowl Mr. Potter." Ragnok said. Harry took the blade offered and cut his pointer finger once again. He put the blood in the bowl and the cut healed itself magically. Ragnok placed a quill in the bowl. "We wait for seven minutes and the quill will be ready."

"I will take this file home with me, if you don't mind, Ragnok."Harry said.

"Of course Mr. Potter, just remember that you won't be able to make any changes until you claim your Lordship. It is just a copy so you can keep it. It is, of course self updating. You will know get notified of any changes in the profit or loss the shares bring you."

"Where can I find books on this Lordship and everything?" He asked.

"You won't find them anywhere except for the old Family libraries and the Potter family library is currently stored in a vault here. Your grandfather and father moved all the salvageable things out of the Potter Manor after it was attacked by the death eaters and stored them in the vaults here."

"Can I visit the family Library vault?" He asked.

"You are lucky as it was added recently and not a part of the old family vault. You can visit and also take out the books from there." Ragnok answered. He removed the quill and placed it on a parchment and it started writing.

"So let me get this clear. I can visit any vault of mine except for the family vault and take anything from them." Ragnok nodded.

"Great. I want to visit my trust vault, library vault and my mother's vault." Harry answered. "But I don't have the key to my trust vault on me. I was given the key by Hagrid when he first brought me to the bank."

"It was sent to your magical guardian the day you turned eleven. Albus Dumbledore is your guardian as we were told."

"There is something else I am not being told." Harry said suspiciously.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. It is not known by everyone but your magical guardian was, is, Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore named himself your guardian illegally." The quill stopped writing. Harry was prompted to pick up the parchment and he did so.

**As I have put in the summary, this is a Dumbledore and selected Weasley bashing story. The plot is still on going.**

**I may or may not have made Harry a little powerful but not super Harry as everyone expects him to be.**

**I am happy I got to update two chapters in a day as I am quite busy preparing for an exam.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**I really loved it that I got reviews. I have decided on the pairing but you will have to wait and see who I've chosen.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_Hadrian James Aries Potter-Black_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Adopted Father: Sirius Black_

_Mother: Lily Mary Potter nee Evans_

_God Parents: Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom nee Wilson_

_Heir To:_

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter (Paternal)_

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell (Paternal)_

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Black (Paternal)_

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Ainsworth (Maternal)_

_Vaults:_

_Potter Family Vault_

_Potter Family Library Vault_

_Peverell Family Vault_

_Ainsworth Family Vault_

_Harry James Potter Trust Vault_

_Lily Mary Evans Vault_

"Your inheritance test results are very interesting, Mr. Potter." Ragnok said as he too looked at them once Harry handed him the parchment.

"It seems your mother is not a muggle-born as everyone was led to believe. And Sirius Black blood adopted you." He called for a goblin and asked for all the other family accounts' files. "I can show you all the files except for the Black family file for reasons you know. Sirius Black is alive and not convicted so the Lordship cannot be passed down to you and the files not shown."

The goblin entered with two files in hand.

"I will take all the files home and read them Ragnok. But I won't be able to come back. Dumbledore's people are keeping an eye on me all day long and it was difficult enough to slip through once I won't be able to do it another time."

"We can help you with that." Ragnok said with a feral grin. "I can either provide you with a permanent portkey that will lead you to the receiving room here at Gringotts, for a cost of course or we can set up two way mail box for you."

"A mail box?" Harry asked.

"They are two boxes, actually. You place whatever letter you want to send it in the box you have and close the lid. The letter will disappear and appear in the second box that I will have, when you have mail, the box glows."

"I would request both, if you don't mind. You can collect the fee from my mother's vault." Harry said.

"About your trust vault key, we can recall all the keys back that are in existence and make a new one only you have an access to or we can deactivate all the other keys that are with anyone and make a new key for you." Ragnok said.

"First option, I think. I only gave one key to Molly Weasley."

"You have to keep in mind Mr. Potter that giving your key to anyone means that you are giving that person free reign over that vault and they can remove anything from it without further permission or notification." Harry nodded his head. Ragnok called back the keys and three appeared in front of them. He was given a new key after destroying the old ones.

"Do you have credit card services like those in muggle world?" He asked. Ragnok took out a booklet and gave it to Harry. "Read it Mr. Potter. It has the list of all the services we provide. But yes, we have credit card services, we provide bottomless bags connected to your vault and blood locked so that only you can access the bag and the last one is for Lords but you can stamp your Lordship ring on a slip provided at the stores for large purchases and the money will be directly deducted and sent to the shop."

"I want my mother's vault changed possession to myself under a fake name of James Orion Evans and can you create fake Id's?" He asked. Ragnok nodded with a sneer which looked terrifying on his face.

Ragnok instructed another goblin to create his fake I.D and documents. He was handed a few papers and asked to fill them out.

_Name: James Orion Evans_

_Father: Orion P. Evans_

_Mother: Mary L. Wilson_

_Godparent: Alice Brown_

_D.O.B: 31/06/1980_

_Place of birth: City hospital, London_

"I will take the card and the bag Ragnok." Harry said as he finished filling the papers and gave them back. They waited in silence as all the things he requested were being brought to him.

"Do you have a file for my trust vault?" He asked. Ragnok nodded and gave him another file he removed him his desk.

"The vault gets deposited 50,000 Galleons every year on your birthday until your 17th."

He was given the portkey and the mail box. "Ask me any questions you have through it if you can't visit. All the files are self updating, they get updated every month." Ragnok instructed. He was given two credit cards. One had the name, Harry Potter on it and another James Evans. He was also given a bottomless bag.

"Those cards are connected to the two vaults you have current access to, the same with the bag." Ragnok explained. "Here are you fake I.D's. It says you were emancipated on your birthday last year and a learner's license for driving for the muggle world. This crystal will help you with the disguise. You are a blond with blue eyes for the fake I.D" Harry took them and placed them in his pocket.

"Two last questions before I leave Ragnok. Can you suggest a place where I can find everything? And I want to visit the vaults now."

"You can go to Christen Alley with your fake I.D. and the glamour crystal. You will find most of the things you want there including muggle clothes and devices." Ragnok said. "Murdock will take you to your vaults."

"I hope this meeting will be between us, Ragnok and if 10,000 Galleons leave James Evans vault and make their way to you then it was just business." Harry said with a dazzling smile. Ragnok gave a feral grin in return and nodded. Murdock guided Harry out of the room and towards the carts.

"I have a question, Murdock." Harry said as he was about to start the cart. "Can the ministry detect the magic I do in here?" He asked.

"It is only known in the magical families, the trace only tells the ministry if magic was performed in the vicinity of a minor. It is assumed that it was done by the elders in the home or in a magical environment." He started the cart and Harry waited for it to stop at his vault. As it topped the goblin said, "James Evans Vault." Harry got down.

"So it only tells them and warns muggleborns if they do magic?" He asked. Murdock nodded.

"Key Please." Murdock asked. Harry gave him the key Ragnok gave him. Harry was given two keys, one for his trust vault and another for his fake name vault. Others were blood protected and can only be opened by him and no one else.

He walked in and conjured a bag and filled it with 10,000 Galleons. He conjured another bag and filled it with 5,000 galleons. He walked around until he found his mother's trunk and the albums.

"I live in a muggle home and if I shrink them how will I be able to enlarge them again without indicating the ministry?" He asked. Murdock clicked his fingers.

"Touch your wand to them, Mr. Potter. They will shrink and enlarge themselves." He said. He did so and placed them in another of his pockets.

He was taken to his trust vault and he conjured another bag and filled it with 10,000 Galleons, a fail-safe, if his card and bottomless bag were confiscated from him by anyone. He shrunk the bag and put it in his pocket.

He visited the library next and was amazed by its contents. Oh, he was in heaven and was sure Hermione would be so jealous of him if she saw these books. The only problem was she wouldn't be able to read them unless he can give her a copied version as they were accessible only by Potters.

Thankfully, his grandfather left the shrinking and enlarging library shelf he brought the books in as it was. He emptied the vault of all the books and filled the shelf. He shrunk it and put it in his mother's trunk.

He was taken back to Ragnok's office.

"I forgot to ask how I am supposed to convert the galleons into muggle money."

"You can withdraw the money in any muggle ATM's in muggle currency or there is an exchange desk if you want to do it in person." Harry nodded.

"Thanks for your services Ragnok. I will be sure to make use of your other services soon as well." He said and gave the money bag to Ragnok. He was led back by Murdock and Harry gave him the 5,000 Galleons bag.

"I hope this remains between us Murdock and never spoken of to anyone. Our business can be very profitable." Murdock too, nodded with a feral grin.

One thing was sure, Goblins loved their money.

He went to the exchange desk and called for 10 k Galleons into his bag. He exchanged it into muggle currency. He enlarged the second 10 k Galleons bag and placed most of the currency in it and shrunk it again. He placed it in his pocket where his I.D was.

**I would like your opinion. I and my sister fought about the content in this chapter and had so much fun turning down each other's ideas.**

**Please Review!**

**Yours Truly, (Joking, I am no one's.)**

**Lily.**


	5. Chapter 4

¡Hola!**I am back with another chapter and hope you will enjoy it.**

**I welcome reviews with enthusiasm.**

**I also can't wait for the latest Avengers movie to be released.**

**The chapter where Harry finally goes to a healer for a check up. Enjoy the chapter and comment on it!**

Harry was not ready to get caught on his rendezvous just yet and never if possible and if he was out much longer, he would never be able to get out again. He would buy a leather purse for his muggle money and come back in a day or two to complete his shopping. He would have to go through his mother's books and the library to make a list of books he had and which he had to buy.

Harry left the wizarding world as James Evans and bought himself a purse and a new set of clothes. He had no time for anything else. He went back to the Leaky Cauldron and booked a room for an hour. He changed into his new clothes and shoes. He placed anti theft charms on his purse and the money bag. He placed the credit cards and a little money inside the purse and the fail safe money bag and the bottomless bag inside his mother's trunk.

It was a two compartment trunk which held all of her seven year Hogwarts books and few others he never saw. He went downstairs and ordered lunch. He took a Daily Prophet and started reading it. It was plain rubbish. He was being dragged through the mud along with Dumbledore. Rita Skeeter is going to get it from him one of these days. He already knew she was an illegal Animagus and he would definitely use it for his advantage.

**_Lies and stories by the Boy-Who-Lived and Albus Dumbledore._**

**_Panic Stricken Public, reporters striving for the truth._**

**_The Ministry and the Minister of Magic assures their public that is well._**

If all the papers these two weeks were the same then he was sure as hell going to be trounced at school.

He went home as he finished his work for the day. He hid under his cloak once again and went back to his room. It was time to write a note for his friends, he thought sighing.

_I am well, truly. I am getting over my catatonic state._

_Love,_

_Harry._

He took out another parchment and wrote a letter for Sirius.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I am truly well. Aunt Petunia gave me a few of mom's photos and told me that I was just like her and I don't just share her eyes. I decided that I want to become an Animagus just like you guys. Will you teach me? Send me a note back with Hedwig. I wanted to talk to you alone, that's the reason I told Hedwig to deliver this letter when you were alone._

_Love,_

_Hadrian J.A.P.B_

_P.S I want an answer for this. I hope you know what I am talking about._

He wished that his sign will let Sirius know that he knows that Padfoot adopted him and a few other things. He sent Hedwig with the note to his friends first. "Deliver this and come back soon. You have another letter to take." Hedwig hooted and nipped his finger and took flight.

He wouldn't be able to enlarge the bookshelf in here; it would never fit in this entire room or the house even. He decided that he would sort through his mom's trunk first.

He emptied both the compartments and it became a large pile soon. He would place all the books he didn't need or already had in the second compartment and they included first through fourth year books except Potions and DADA. He took out the basics, potions, and DADA and muggleborn introduction books and placed them on the desk. He placed fifth through seventh year books and Arthimacy and Runes books on the top compartment.

He would do those both subjects and was sure that if his mother found them interesting then he would as well. He would leave the next day for shopping and make a schedule for the remaining summer to study. He took out the book he made his TO DO list in and added '_See a healer'_ to it. He knew he was far too skinny because of his upbringing and would need some medicines.

"Let's do this." He told himself and started with the introduction books.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

It was midnight by the time Harry was done with the introduction books and basics books for all subjects. They were no more than 10-15 pages but, the content in them was everything needed for him to understand his class books. It was as if he was taught sentences without first teaching alphabet and words.

Hedwig had returned by dinner time and Harry fed her owl treats and water and let her rest for a while before he sent her back to his godfather.

While Harry laid thinking on the bed, he thought if this was what his parents wanted for him? Did they want to send him to Petunia's house in case of their death? Did they... write any wills? They should have because it was a time of war and he was told that all aurors were required to make a will before taking up the job.

He decided that he would ask the goblins the next time he visited the bank or even better he could ask Ragnok through the mail box. He drifted to sleep thinking about all the things he still needed to do and learn. He had a lot of shopping to do and if he wanted to accomplish anything he would have to make an early start tomorrow.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry left early the next day even before his relatives had breakfast. He took his cloak, the glamour crystal, his purse and his bottomless bag. He went directly to Christen Alley and was amazed by its beauty. It was run by what seemed to be muggleborns and half bloods mostly.

He started with a trunk store which would allow him to carry all his purchases without having to carry them on his arms.

"Welcome to Tally's Trunk store. How can I help you?" the teller asked.

"I am looking for a trunk, obviously. Show me whatever you've got." He was led around the room as all the available products were explained.

"We have one compartment trunks; normally Hogwarts students buy those most of the time. Then we have two compartments trunk, each has a separate password and you can add someone into its wards, first space for books, potion ingredients and trinkets and second space for clothes. We have three compartment trunks as well. One is normal book space, the second for clothes and third for potions, trinkets and brooms. Finally we have seven compartment trunks. First three spaces are standard for all trunks, first for school books, second for clothes and third for trinkets and potions and potions ingredients. You can give us a design for the four left over spaces to your liking and we will construct it for you. Most designs include an apartment."

"I will take the seven compartment trunk. Fourth space I want an apartment with a kitchen, bedroom, living room and bathroom. Fifth space I want a duelling room and exercise room. Sixth space I want it to be designed to be a vast library, bigger than the public library in London. I want the seventh space to be a potions lab with all safety spells."

"Okay, sir. What charms do you want put on them?" The teller, Mr. Smith, was writing rapidly everything Harry was telling him. "We offer self repairing charms, anti dust charm, anti theft charm, impervious charm, feather light charm, non movable charm which doesn't allow the trunk to be moved when it is occupied, anti fire charm, locking spells and anti ministry tracking charm." Harry's eyes lit up as he heard the last. "We offer a few others as well."

"I want everything you can place on it. Most importantly the one where ministry cannot detect the magic performed inside the trunk. When can I expect to take it? And how much does it cost?"

"Do you want the apartment and Library spaces furnished?" He was asked. Harry shook his head. "Which wood would you like it in?"Harry replied with a prompt Mahogany. "You can take it in two hours. It will cost you 2,000 Galleons." Harry nodded his head.

"I will make an advance payment of 1,000 G now and the rest after I get my trunk." He pulled out the money from his bag and paid him.

"I am also in search of a Bag with a feather light charm, bottomless and everything placed on it. You know a muggle bag." Harry said and he was once again told to choose what he wanted. He was given the bag to take it with him instantly as it was already available. Quite frankly Harry went on a shopping spree thereafter.

"It will cost you 500 G." Harry was quite pleased with his purchase. He next went to a clothes store.

"How can I help you?" The witch at the entrance asked.

"I am looking for a full wardrobe, both wizard and muggle." Harry almost regretted his words when he saw the gleam in her eyes.

"Do you want robes for Wizengamot and other such occasions?" She asked.

"Yes, I am currently an Heir and will become Lord in a year." Harry replied promptly.

"Seven sets of inner robes and outer robes, trousers, shirts, under garments, four sets of dress robes, three sets of Wizengamot robes Tens sets of everyday clothing and five sets of fancy robes. Winter clothes, robes, shoes, boots and socks." She said pulling the things into a basket after she measured him with a measuring tape similar to Madam Malkin's. He learned her name was Amanda from the tag she wore.

"Now, the fun part. You get to buy muggle clothes. They have more trends and fashions than wizards and you have many choices."

Harry did enjoy shopping with her and was quite grateful that it was fun and not tiring. He bought Jeans, shirts, T-shirts, see through shirts, torn jeans, pants, coats, blazers, shoes, boots, socks and almost every model he possibly saw and felt comfortable in.

"Thank for making it fun Amanda." He said as he was billed and he paid the money. She smiled and nodded.

"It was fun for me as well James. Come back again some time." Harry exited the store and moved on to the next one, Accessory store.

There he bought four watches, one for himself and others for Ron, Neville and Sirius. He bought a bracelet for Remus made of Platinum instead of Silver. He bought a chain for himself, which he would get spelled with protective spells and also use it to store his fail safe emergency money bag. He bought a necklace for Hermione and a small cute chain which reminded him of Ginny for her. He also bought sun glasses as he wished he would be able to visit a beach and make use of them. He waited to visit the healer last.

He was amazed to see an electronics store on the alley but swiftly remembered what he was told about it being run by muggleborns and Half bloods.

"How can I help you, sir?" He was asked. Harry was still astonished how much difference a proper set of clothes can make. He was dressed in a set of nice clothes and was greeted as if he was welcome by everyone when indeed in the past when he dressed in his cousin's clothes he was sneered at and looked at with disgust in most stores in the muggle world.

"I am just looking around. I never knew that electronics work around magic. We were told they don't." He said.

"It is what the British wizards want to believe and want everyone to believe. It was made possible nearly 10 years ago." After Harry made a circuit around the room, he found he wanted the best out of everything.

At last, he bought a laptop, an I-Phone and an I-Pod which were powered by magic. He added many songs to his music player.

All his purchases were instantly dumped into his bottomless bag he carried on his shoulder. He went to the potions store next and bought a lot of ingredients which will help him brew all the four year potions at least three times. He was so sure that he would mess them up and that was the reason he bought the extras. He also bought ingredients which will be used in his fifth year as he wanted to try brewing them.

He next went to furnishing store and bought the furniture to put in his apartment, all the furniture made of Walnut and Mahogany. He bought all the up to date kitchen appliances and utensils which would definitely make aunt Petunia and the neighbours if they saw them, very jealous.

He finished his shopping spree in five hours and went back to the trunk shop to get his trunk. He put his bag in the first compartment and shrunk his trunk and left the alley in a wizard robe.

He only needed to see a healer now. It was lunch time and he decided eat and see the healer afterwards. He found a restaurant and ordered a lunch and butter beer and ate in relative silence.

He remembered reading that goblins gave Healer services, at a high cost but cost was not a problem. His vault would be filled in a few days again on his birthday. He decided that being healthy was more important than money. He entered the bank and walked to Murdock again and asked for healer services.

"Also I would like to talk to Ragnok after the check up if possible." Harry said.

"Please wait here, Mr. Evans. The healers will be here in a few minutes and I will inform Director Ragnok of your request." He was told as he was led to a healing room.

"What seems to be a problem Mr. Evans?" He was asked. He looked up to see a goblin and a wizard healer in the room.

"A complete check up, healer, I was never given one since I was one as far as I can remember. And a solution for my eye sight if you can."

"Lie down on the bed." He was instructed. He did so and they started doing scans on him as soon as his head hit the pillow."

The parchment which was taking the results was growing at a very exponential rate. Harry saw the looks passing between the healers and closed his eyes.

"You health results are very disturbing Mr. Evans. As you've told us that you never received a deep test in your memory, we did a core deep test. There are block on you powers and the core itself. You also have numerous potions and a ward in and on you." The wizard said.

"A mail redirect ward, a no. of trust potions and compulsion charms." The goblin read off the paper.

"Can you tell me to whom those were keyed to and who administered them?" He asked.

"That is a very disturbing point. Trust potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ginerva Weasley, compulsion to hate Slytherins, to love Ginerva Weasley and a mild love potion to love her as well. It wouldn't have been noticed, you would feel as if you fell in love naturally with the dosage. All administered by Albus and Molly." The goblin said. "Most imploring is the dark magic in your scar."

"Why would they do this to you?" The wizard asked.

"I will reveal my identity on the condition that this remains in between the three of us. You speak of this to no one without my permission."

"We will give you our oath, Mr. Evans, if it will make you feel better." Harry nodded his head, "I am Harry Potter." They were shocked but recovered soon. "You should give an oath to Hadrian James Aries Potter Black." They discussed the wording of the oath and settled on a certain one with one loophole.

"I, William Brown, give an oath of silence in the regards of the health and details related to one Hadrian James Aries Potter Black to said person that I will not reveal the content of today's session without said person's permission or in circumstances which may lead to the patient's death. So I say, so mote it be." The goblin repeated the oath only replacing the wizard's with Ripjaw.

"I am sure you now understand the reason why the headmaster wants to control me." Harry said and they nodded.

"Do you want us to remove the mail redirect ward?" He was asked.

"No, let it be, if it was removed or touched he will be suspicious."

"Okay, then we will start with flushing your system of all the trust and love potions, and then followed by the compulsion charms."

They gave him a silvery clear liquid and asked to drink. He did so and fainted promptly. When he woke up he met with the good news that he was clear of all the potions and charms.

"Only the blocks on your core and powers are left." William said. "You will have to get a new wand once the core block is removed. It is miracle that you are even alive. 70% of your core is blocked."

"Good news is that the remnants of basilisk venom are also flushed out as well." Ripjaw said confusion clear in his voice.

"Ever heard of the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked and they nodded. "The monster in it is a Basilisk and I got injured when I killed it."

"Is the beast still there?" Ripjaw asked. Harry nodded this time. "Then goblin nation will be very glad to do business with you and negotiate the terms and price." Ripjaw sounded eager. "Now, it is time you know what powers of yours were blocked."

"Metamorphagus when you were 1 year old by your mother. She was a healer. 20% Core block was also placed by your mother." William explained.

"Is it normal?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it happens very rarely but it is normal, when the child starts doing magic very young the parents go to a healer to ask to do it. The block is placed so that the child will not hurt himself or herself." Ripjaw explained.

"It is normally removed when the child turns 5 or 6."

"I was in my muggle aunt's home by that time. " Harry replied with a shrug.

"Then there are blocks on mind arts, those are Occlumency and Legilimency, Wandless Magic and Polyglot which you have a natural affinity to and Mage sight which you would have developed gradually from your eighth or ninth birthday. They were placed by Albus Dumbledore when you were 15 months old."

"There is a last block on your Photographic memory. It would take some time to remove as we haven't seen this block in quite some time but rest assured it is possible."

"You will most possibly have to remain here for the night."

"I can try but if my owl comes searching for then it means I have to leave or forfeit my secret outings and freedom."

"Rest assured we are doing everything we can. You will have to come back at a later fixed date to get your scar looked at. You got it on Halloween night. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel anything because of it?" He asked. Harry looked thoughtful.

"I won't lie to a healer. I feel like my head is splitting itself whenever Voldemort is nearby and I think I once or twice saw into his head, through his eyes but I am not sure."

"Yes, it definitely needs a curse breaker and an advanced dark arts healers' expertise. You are to come back a week from today for another visit." Ripjaw said. "Now when I remove the block on your photographic memory and Mind arts, there is a chance that you may regain some of your earlier memories possibly before the Halloween night and may give you an head ache." Harry nodded and was happy at the possibility that he may remember his parents.

They removed all the blocks and as they deduced he fainted from the exhaustion and pain.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

When Harry woke up, it was in the middle of the night and his stomach was grumbling due to lack of food. A bleary eyed William entered the room.

"I didn't expect you to wake up for another four hours." He said with a scratchy voice. "We also gave you are very rare and expensive potion that would correct your eye sight." He added. It was indeed true. Harry could see with a clarity he couldn't even with his specs on.

"You are welcome to leave in the morning. Your trunk is in that corner. Take some rest. You will also have to get a new wand as I told you. Your old one would not be able to contain the power if you don't control how much you send through it. I am sure you will need a custom made wand."

"Custom made?" Harry asked.

"A wand made specifically for said wizard or witch and only works for them. All Blacks are known to get a custom wand before going to Hogwarts. One can only get one made only if they are wealthy, in Knockturn Alley or in Paris as I was told by a friend." He explained. "Details, details. We can talk in the morning, eat something and sleep some more." An elf popped in with food and Harry ate it up. He dosed right back to sleep.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"These are the nutrient potions that you will take from today for a month, three times a day, followed by proper food." He took the potions and placed them as well in his trunk.

"Uh... I and my relatives are not always on the best of terms."

"There are MRE shelves in the market Mr. Evans. You will find one in a supermarket or grocery store in Diagon or even Christen Alley. You will have an unlimited supply for maximum of a year." William ordered.

"I would suggest you get an elf to keep track of your eating habits and take care of your personal needs." Harry replied that he would think about it.

Harry went back to Christen Alley and bought the MRE shelf. He just had to speak out loud what he wanted to eat from his preselected list and his meal will be supplied cooked and ready to eat.

He put up his hood and walked into Knockturn alley as if he belonged there and hexed an insistent hag before others got the message. He searched for the shop he was told about. It was not so notable and placed in between a potion ingredients store and a pet store.

"Welcome, sir." He was greeted as he walked in. "What do you want with this old man?"

"I am here for a custom made wand. This place was suggested by Gringotts." As the man heard the name Gringotts he relaxed.

"Come, come, to the back of the shop we go." He said and led Harry inside.

"Feel for the wood and the cores that call to you the most." He was told as he was led to two tables which each held the woods and cores.

He was pulled to Ash, Aspen and Holly for woods and Basilisk venom, unicorn horn and thestral tail hair for cores.

"Interesting, Ash is known to choose the stubborn and courageous but not crass or arrogant. It cannot be passed on as it will lose its power if it is passed down. Aspen is for duellists, good for charms and martial magic. The person it chooses are determined and strong minded. It is said to be the wand for revolutionaries. Finally, Holly is said to choose someone on a dangerous and spiritual quest. The owners are protective just like the wand. Once it finds its owner no one can separate them." The wand maker explained. "But also the cores are interesting as well."

"I won't ask for an explanation but I know I will get one." Harry said with a blank face. The wand maker, nodded.

"Ash when paired with unicorn related anything, becomes more volatile and stubborn. It is not so much suitable for Dark arts. Unicorn parts are strongly faithful and remain attached to its first owner may they be powerful or not. It needs to be maintained properly. Basilisks are dark creatures and their venom is indeed quite harmful and powerful. Not many wizards have its venom as their wand core. Thestrals though said to be dark are mostly grey. They work for both light and dark wizards perfectly well.

Now I have to combine one light, dark and grey core each along with three woods which on their own are alright but together with these cores may be difficult."

"Can you make it though?" Harry asked.

"They chose you Mr. Evans and it will not be difficult to bind them together. We have one neutraliser for both the wood and core which will keep them united. I need time. Come back in a week to pick up your wand."

"How much does it cost?"

"300 G. I do have to do a difficult and exciting task. Now, get out, I have work to do." Harry decided to pay after his wand was made and left the store.

He went back to Gringotts to talk to Ragnok about his parents' wills. He was shown to his office as soon as he approached Murdock. Harry took a seat and Ragnok greeted him.

"I am here to ask if my parents made any wills before their death."

"They indeed made a will each, but unfortunately the Ministry or rather the Wizengamot has sealed the wills the very next day of your parents' death. Your parents made use of the services of Walpole, Warble and William Law firm to take care of legal matters. The copy they had was confiscated as soon as it was sealed. We do have a copy but it can only unsealed by you or your magical guardian if you are underage."

"If I can unseal it now can you do a private reading?"

"I am sorry to inform you that it can't be a private reading because as soon as we open the will the clause in it will be activated and the notifications to the subjects of the wills will be sent and received within a day."

"Can't they be delayed?"

"The can be delayed for maybe a month but not for long as the will can't be read without their presence. If you had a personal copy, it could be read to you but you don't I assume." Harry nodded. He couldn't risk anyone knowing as he didn't know who was trust worthy and who was playing foul.

"Thank you Ragnok. I can't have them read currently as I would have to inform Albus Dumbledore and anyone mentioned in the will may tell him. I will have it read soon. May your gold always flow." Harry exited the building thoughtful and sad that he had to take every step wary of Albus getting to know his moves.

He felt like he was playing a game of chess where there were not two sides but multiple sides acting to be on either or deceiving everyone. He was a puppet until now and he intended to be the puppeteer soon or if possible get out of this situation.

He went back home and thanked his luck that he was not caught. Hedwig was waiting for him with a letter on her leg. As he went to take the letter Hedwig bit him very hard.

"Ouch! Hedwig, I am sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going and didn't wait for you to return. I found out so much yesterday Hedwig." He said and started telling him everything and slowly untied the letter Sirius sent him. He saw that there was also a package attached to it.

_Pup,_

_I understand what you want to know and I will explain everything to you once you are here with me. I don't want this to reach anyone's hands neither Voldemort's nor Dumbledore's. No one knows about it._

_You know what the password is to read the rest of the letter. Touch your wand to it while saying it._

_Love,_

_Padfoot_

Harry thought for a moment and touched his wand to the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

_I sent books with the letter. Read them and start meditating. I and your father found our animals with the help of a potion but I have a hunch that you can achieve it through meditation. Touch your wand to the package and it will enlarge itself._

_Love you,_

_Your Father._

Harry had tears in his eyes as he read the last line of Padfoot's letter. He always wanted a parental figure in his life and felt like that with Sirius.

He had to place all his books in the library in his apartment in his trunk along with all the clothes and potions ingredients.

He would only place few clothes for his school in the second compartment and school books in his first.

He placed his trunk on the bed, took everything and went into his apartment. He took ten minutes to sort everything out with magic.

He wanted to read so much and so many subjects that he was confused as to where to start. His hair and eyes kept changing every second as he still didn't learn control and he was frightened that someone will see.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

The next day Harry went into his trunk and when he was sure that it was safe, he called for Dobby.

"Master Harry called for Dobby?" He said as he popped in.

"Yes Dobby. I want to know if you will work for me. I will pay you if you want and also give you day offs."

"No sir. Dobby likes to work for Harry Potter sir. Dobby don't need pay or day offs. Dobby will work for you like other elves work for their masters."

"I thought you liked being a free elf?"

"Dobby liked being free from old master. Dobby is wanting to bond with great Harry Potter."

And so Dobby took the bond and became his elf. The next day he brought Winky with him, who was in an intoxicated state and asked if she too can be his elf.

"I have a few rules which I didn't tell you yesterday Dobby. If she is willing to follow them, I have no problem to bond her." Harry started and Winky became a little attentive as she heard that. "No drinking so badly. You will get yourself a uniform, both of you. I won't ask anything about your old master except if I think the information will save someone. No working yourself to exhaustion. You will take rest and take care of yourself and finally no punishing yourself not for anything. Any mistakes can be corrected if you know the right way to do it."

They accepted and so, he bound Winky as his elf as well.

"I have only little work for you to do right now. I have healers' orders to take nutrient potions three times a day for each meal and each proper food and exercise every day. They asked for an elf to keep an eye on me that I do as they asked."

"I will do it Master Harry." Winky said with firmness. "Okay, Winky, but I also don't want anyone to know that you both are mine, at least for now. So, you both have to go back to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens until it is not necessary anymore." They agreed and popped out.

**I will tell you all one thing, that is I am writing because I enjoy Harry Potter books and fan-fictions. I am writing this for fun and because I wanted to share one of the many ideas that went through my head while reading the books and fan-fictions.**

**My fan-fiction is not beta read. So don't take offense for any mistakes I may make.**

**adiós.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!! I am back.

I haven't given up on my story yet. When I read it today, I was amazed at what I've written, because I've completely forgotten about the fic I started here.

I intend to complete the fic I've started. I am going to delete this and rewrite and update it very soon.

Thank you for all the reviews and votes and being with my story all this time. I appreciate your support very much.

Love all!!

Will be back Soon!


End file.
